


Babysitting

by Samayla



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Auntie Amren, Babysitting, Gen, Illyrian idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samayla/pseuds/Samayla
Summary: Rhys and Cassian are possibly not the best people for the job...





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr: http://samayla.tumblr.com/post/170720293879/ficlet-babysitting

“I think it’s hungry!”

“And just what do you expect me to do about it?” Rhys demanded, holding the infant at arm’s length and covering one of his ears with his free hand.

“Feed it, of course!” Cassian shouted over the baby’s continued bawling.

Rhys snarled, which did absolutely nothing to quiet the screaming. “Feed it _what_?”

Cassian shrugged and waved a hand dismissively. “I dunno — just feed it!”

Rhys shoved the baby at the other male so he could use both hands to cover his ears. “If it’s so easy, then _you_ feed it!” His head was beginning to pound.

Cassian grabbed hold of Rhys’ shirt before he could step away. “Listen, buddy,” he growled, “I’m not exactly _lactating_ right now —”

Rhys jerked out of his grasp. “And I _am_?”

Both males jumped in surprise when Amren appeared at Cassian’s side. “Give her to me.” She didn’t wait for a response before snatching the screaming infant out of the male’s arms. “It’s alright now, lovely,” she cooed, rocking her gently. “Auntie Amren’s got you. Hush now. That’s my sweet girl.”

“How’d you do that?” Rhys asked, dumbstruck, as the baby’s cries subsided into soft hiccuping.

“You idiots were holding her wrong,” Amren answered primly.

“We’re not idiots,” Cassian grumbled.

“You are,” Amren snapped, “and so are Azriel and Elain. What they were thinking, asking you two to babysit…” She returned her attention to the baby. “So many idiots, lovely. Poor thing. You really haven’t got a prayer, have you? Poor, sweet girl. Well, you just stick with Auntie Amren. Auntie Amren will see you make it through with a spark of common sense.”


End file.
